Basically
by Linz3
Summary: Okay, this is the end! Thanks so much for all the reviews... send more! Please read ch. 6 up!
1. Bobby

Basically Summary- OK, this is my sencond fic I've ever actually posted besides "Home Sweet Home", so we'll see what happens. It's a comedy\general thing from Lindsay's view, the first part anyway, is from Lindsay's view. We'll see what happens later on. It's basically describing the firm and D.A's work and personal lives. Please send feedback... it's the best! Thanks 2- We'll see, whoever r\r's! Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention.  
  
*****************LINDSAY'S P.O.V*********************** OK, here I am, once again, the 6th time this week overtime. Yes I know there are only five day's in a work week, I went to Harvord ya know. I work constantly now, during meals, then again I think about work and dream about work so what else would I be doing on a Friday night? I have nothing better to do with myself, I'm a single mother who isn't currently dating. I'm just waiting for my husband to get off drugs and relize he never slept with Barker and never want's anything to do with her, ever again. But so far that hasen't happened, so we'll just stick to what we know for now. Bobby kissed her, and I wasen't on drugs, I saw that with my eye's, sober and all. So as I said, I don't have much to do right now. Bobby's spending this weekend with Little Bobby, so he's got him tonight, which means I should probably go to a bar with Helen, catch some guy's, drink a little. Or some. Or a lot, yeah, let's drink a lot. But I don't feel like doing any of that tonight, so here I am in my office at 9 o'clock on Friday (not that you don't know it's Friday, I think I told you :)) alone. I wonder what the firm would say about me. As a matter of fact, they're probably having one of thir little meeting's in Bobby's office now, talking about me. I could describe them all too well, some more then too well. Well, since I have no work to actually do, I may as well. Why not start with my ex-husband?  
  
BOBBY- There's way too many thing's wrong with Bobby, I don't want to start. He's so unintresting it's not even funny. I can't say ONE nice thing about Bobby. It could be because he just cheated on me, actually that's probably why, yeah. But besides that he's not the most sympathetic person either. He could care less wether his client is in jail or on the streets. Unless thir hott, of course. Katie Daffoe. Hottie, he was gunna appeal her case. That's just one example. I mean, I shouldn't say that. He ALWAY'S cares... if they're a friend of his, or if it's his wife (no, I ment ex- wife, I did!). I mean ex-wife. He's not my husband anymore. Then again, he was very intrested when HE was up for murdur. And I must tell you, the man could not have been much stupider. He told an alleged killer to go scare Hinks. That's like telling Lucy to be quiet. Ah, the man is an imbosile. Oh wow. Here's another bright move by Mr. Donnell. The man sits in therapy, trying to fix his marrige. No, that WAS actually bright. But let me finish. Then, he conviently meets up with his EX-GIRLFRIEND Sarah Barker. It was oh so convient, let me tell you. His marrage is FALLING apart. He must save it. But then he decides he needs someone to talk to. OK, how's Eugine? No? OK, how about Jimmy? Rebecca? No, it's his ex-girlfriend who loves him! Yes, she is the one we should all turn to when we need to fix a marrage. A hott ex whose attracted to us. Good one Bobby! There's mistake #1. Mistake #2. Kissing her while your wife is watching. And I MUST tell you, I got my binoculars out and everything. I even took a picture for evidance. It was mouth to mouth, passionate, a french kiss. And lastly, mistake #3. Sleeping with her. Wow Bobby! You've just won the prize! The one thing he DOES have though... great genes. He's got to be the hottest man in the world. The hair, the blue eyes. And the smile, woah, that smile. But there's no one I know that I hate more as I sit here with nothing to do but this, while I bet he's sleeping with her. Her. Sarah. I hate that man... and at one point I think I love him. Ha, in his dreams. Like I would ever take him back. Yeah. I hate him. I'm positive. I hate Bobby Donnell... I think.  
  
********END OF CHAPTER 1********** 


	2. Helen and Eugine

Basically Summary-Rrreeeaaaddd chapter 1! Thanks 2- We'll see, whoever r\r's! Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention.  
  
*****************LINDSAY'S P.O.V***************************  
  
Well, that was fun now wasn't it? Everyone else shouldn't be that long, that was only because I know Bobby oh so well. Helen should be next, since she's my best friend and all. Then again, she may have kissed Bobby at one point or another, how the hell should I know? And why should I know, I'm only his wife... EX-WIFE. I ment ex. Anyway, here she is, Miss Queen Bitch Killer Bee, Helen Gamble. HELEN- Helen... is very intresting, the oppisite of Bobby. Which is why I can't figure out why they dated, but anyway... Helen, I think, if she wasen't so involved in work, could have been married by now... twice. Why do I keep pausing? I know Helen too well. Maybe it's because she's so hard to describe. After all, I lived with the woman for years. Helen is sexy, smart, even intresting at times. But despite all that, she's no where near perfect. I can't figure out why, when you describe her she seem's like the perfect girl, which is why men run after her. Then run away. No, I wouldn't say run AWAY, just... not closer, we'll put it that way. Bobby, for example. Well, that could've been because there was a little problem in there (me), but after they got to know eachother, it was too good to be good. That's not the saying, is it? Oh, but it wasen't too good to be true. It wasen't even that good. That's why it was too good to be good... wow, I AM tired :). Helen has a view of herself that is, pretty perfect. "Lindsay, women dont like me, men just wanna sleep with me..I end up wanting to sleep with them...it's a vicious cycle." That's what she told me, and... it's perfect. That's Helen for ya.  
  
OK, I'll do one more, then have a cup of coffe, then a bunch more. I would have to say next would be Eugine. Not because I'm close with him or anything... just because he's Eugine. Wow I really need either coffe or sleep.  
  
EUGINE- I think if there was no Eugine Young in existence Donnell, Young, Dole and Frutt would have killed eachother by now. And when I say that, you probably think I make noooooooooo sense, but I really do. Whenever we're all in a screaming match, Eugine stops it one way or another. Maybe because we're scared of him? I dunno. Eugine is like the head believer of reasonable doubt. He's constantly using it. Every time there's an eye witness, espicially in the dark. "Was it light enough? Are you sure? Well, it was very dark. How long did you see the victim for? What approximatly 2 seconds? OK, a 2 second view of the victim in bad lighting? Got ya. That's all, your honor." That's a Eugine lawyer for you. And that is how he get's clients back on the streets. He also seem's like he shuts himself off, maybe after the divorce or something... I don't know. All I do know is I think Kendall his son is a great kid, Eugine's a great father, a great lawyer, and an even better friend, espicially to Bobby. It's funny, the 2 most shut-off people I know, best friends. But somehow, no matter how stern he is, Eugine's great.  
  
*************END OF CHAPTER 2********* OK, if I get a little feedback, I'll continue to ch.3. Please review! 


	3. Ellenor and Jimmy

Basically Summary-Rrreeeaaaddd chapters 1and 2! Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention. Auther's note\ thanx 2- Turthfully, I can't even start to understand why anyone would like this story, but I've gotten 2 good reviews and no bad, so I hate it, but I'm continueing it because it IS really fun to write. Be truthful in your reviews please (If u really do love it thank you sososo much!), and everyone who sent reviews thanks (hatetosayItoldyouso and AngelWings8... and Linnie because I have gotten so many great reviews from her)!  
  
***************LINDSAY'S P.O.V*************************************  
  
Hmmmm, who to do next? I could do Jimmy, but no, I don't feel like him now, maybe later. I could do Jessica, but, no, I'm not really in to much of a slutty mood right now :). Hey everyone here's a side note... Eugine's dating her, she's been raped, and they're really hott right now. That really didn't come from me... wow I talk to Lucy way to much. Anyway... how about Ellenor?  
  
ELLENOR- Hmmmm. First hated her. Then she was OK. Now I guess she's considdered likeable? I don't know. It was first the whole Bobby thing that got to me. When we were in a relationship, she went crazy I tell you. OK, need an example? The time she tried to choke me on he conference table (yes I know I jumped her, but her point was to kill me. I was just mad, jumping can not kill a person. Choking can. Moving along...). That was just one thing. She was so... just so elw for a while. Elw, wow I never say elw. Too much Lucy\Helen. Yeah so anyway, then when I was pregnant, and she was pregnant, I don't know. Something just kind of connected us. I guess we just related to eachother, being pregnant at the same time. After all, she was the one who convinced me not to finalize a divorce just yet. Then again, we have had very similar expieriences. She got to know George Vogleman, he died. I got to know Stanley, he died. OK, not TOO similar, but if you think about it, we both grieved for murdurers, and truth be told when I sat at his funeral I thought of how Ellenor had to sit there for Vogleman. And that was probably the first time I felt my stabing hurt someone else besides Bobby and family. I hadn't thought about George for a split second, except for noting he was dead, good. And I'm sure no one thought about Stanley, but I did. And I grieved for him, persisely as Ellenor had done for George. Plus, the Helen-Ellenor move in made Ellenor and I a TINY bit closer in a way, only because I talk to Helen way too much, and since she was living with Ellenor, we talked about her a lot. I know I'm still not TOO close with Ellenor, but we're friends, and to go from an enemy to a friend is pretty good to me.  
  
Wow, I didn't really know I knew so much about Ellenor Frutt. Anyway, next on line... Jimmy Berluti.  
  
JIMMY- Horrible lawyer, the nicest guy. That's Jimmy in five words. Everyone makes fun of him constantly, the teddy bear, that's Jimmy Berluti. The grunt, that's Jimmy Berluti. But no one ever noticed Jimmy without an title in front of him. And if you ever met this man you would tell him your deepest, darkest secrects in five minutes. Because he's the nicest guy. The horrible lawyer part. Hmmmmm. Well, he's not TOO horrible, but about the worst in Donnell, Young, Dole and Frutt. Oh, boy, I guess now you'd call it Yong, Frutt and Berluti? I dunno. He's OK sympethitecally, but when you go into a case civially with no one but Jimmy, consodder it a plea or a loss. He can get a client money like you wouldn't believe, but I think he should've stayed in the bank. All I DO know is I've cried with this guy, never related to him much, but we did cry together for the cancer power line clients. The man is too nice. He know's Bobby pretty well, so I guess we can relate there (caugh). I guess on some part anyone who's been in or is in Donnell, Young, Dole, and Frutt or whatever it's called now, you can relate to them, because that is one hell of a firm. I can't say Jimmy's one hell of a lawyer, but what I CAN say is that Jimmy's one hell of a guy.  
  
More coffe please? I can't wait for Lucy, wow I have NONONO life. Oh, well, I'm enjoying what I've got right now.  
  
*************END OF CHAPTER 3******************* I hope you liked it, I think it might be getting better, but I really don't kow. Review please! 


	4. Lucy and stuff

Basically Summary-Rrreeeaaaddd chapters 1and 2! Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention. Thx 2- AngelWings8 and HatetosayItoldyouso, thank you SO much! You guy's are awsome, I LOVE feedback! *********************LINDSAY'S POV************************  
  
Hmmmmm, who to do who to do. I guess it's Lucy's turn, she's gotta be the next one closest to me. Lucy... closest... I need more friends. Well, here we go.  
  
Lucy- Lucy... is bossy. She's a 19 year-old who bosses around her 40 year old boss. And he listens! He goes on her command. But she... teaches you. Thanks to Lucy, we all have a nice, firm propper handshake. Sh'e s a one woman army, Rebecca once said. We talk... ocasionally. I can't say Lucy's my best friend, we in fact have probably had more dissagreements then agreements, butshe's there for a joke. Not nessecarly a laugh, but a joke. Like the George Vogleman head in a bag thing. Not funny to all, (to none actually except Lucy) but she was TRYING. Unlike some people. Like Bobby. Okay, enough about Bobby. I don't really know what else to say about the boss in Donnell, Young, Dole, and Frutt. I don't mean BOBBY the boss, I mean the real boss. Lucy. Not technally she's not the boss, but in spirit she's a funner boss than Bobby. Okay, now I'm starting to sound like my son. Funner? I'm tired, it's reaching 2 A.M now, normally I wouldn't be tired, but today... was long. A long long LONG day. First dropping Little Bobby off at day care, then A LOT of work, then this. I mean, this isn't something I'm obligated to do, but I'm sitting here with nothing better, so I may as well finish it up. Lucy... I have nothing else. I really don't. The one time I DID talk to her, I mean the most normal conversation we've ever had that doesn't involve work, is how I should get together with one of her friends. She could set me up. Oh, good, me and a 20 year old guy. We would be FULL of things to talk about. Ha. Ha ha ha. Elw, I just spilt coffie on this shirt. How much better can this day go? Tired...  
  
*Okay, everyone I know this took me a while, and it's only a little, but if I get feedback, just 1, I'll continue :). This story is getting boring, I'm gunna start something else. But if I get some feedback, I'll try to juggle 2 story's at the same time, continue this and start a B\L. I'm in the mood 4 one of those. Please send a lil' feedback! Thanks!* 


	5. Rebecca and other stuff?

Basically Summary-Rrreeeaaaddd chapters 1and 2! Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention. Thx 2- AngelWings8, HatetosayItoldyouso, and Linnie! Thank you SO much! You guy's are awsome, I LOVE feedback!  
  
Rebbeca. Yes. Exciting. I'm on my 3rd cup of coffie now, I mean like big cup. Starbuck's in still around because of me. They would go out of busniss without my money. And Budwiser would probably go out of busniss without Bobby's. Ha, I'm so funny. I need a beer too. Beer and coffie. Is that a good combination?  
  
Rebecca- She's a saint. Rebecca... will stay honest, trustworthy, shes... GREAT! You probably think I'm just saying that because she got me out of jail. Well, part of it is that, but she's really just a nice person. I mean she started the firm with Bobby, she's still there and she stands up for herself, but with a good reason and without being too mean. She's also productive- working for the firm while going to law school at night. She's just overall a great person. Plus, if she wasen't around I would probably still be sitting in a jail cell, so let's all just leave it at that. She's still single and truthfully I don't know why- she's just too good to be single. Then again I'm single, so does that make me bad? Oh I don't care anymore. I wouldn't be single if that thing I called my husband for two years slept with... okay, back to Rebecca. Um, she won her first jury trial ever, and that's a hard thing to do. Yeah, the kid with the bike. I don't think he was innocent, personally, but who the hell knows? Not me. I hate defending the kinds of people. And I'm not talking about 10-year-old kids. I'm talking about like the druggies. And I can't say I'm bad at it. Not that I'm bragging... okay, I am bragging, but I've seen lawyers 1000 times worse than me. Harland Basset is just one. But I'm the druggies lawyer. Rebecca is the innocent people's lawyer. Personally, I know from expirience, that it's more fun to be the innocent peoples lawyer. I'm gunna miss Rebecca. She was the only one with a decent personality. Besides Jimmy. They were the two most normal there. I miss Donnell, Young, Dole and Frutt. Well, I guess it's not that now. I guess it's just Donnell, Young, and Frutt. Forget me.  
  
*Sorry, I know that was REALLY short, but I'm busy now, and this takes soooooo long while it used to just take a few minutes. Oh well. I'm actually NOT gunna start something else, even though I wanna bad, I just don't have time to do it. I just wanna finish this up, then I'll start something else a little more intersting. By the way, I HATE "The Pr actice" now. I didn't think that day would come when I would say that, but everyone left, and I think it's gunna go off this season. I think DEK should've ended it last senson if he was gunna get rid of 1\2 the cast. Anyway, feedback please, and tell me wat u guy's think about the new "The Practice". I'm just not too crazy about it* ~Linz~ 


	6. Jamie and The Enddd

Basically Summary-Rrreeeaaaddd chapters 12 3 4n 5! Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention. Thx 2- AngelWings8, Claire, and Linnie! Thank you SO much! You guy's are awsome, I LOVE feedback!  
  
Hmmmmm. Next. Uh... I'm thinking Jamie now, I know she's practically last, not that that means anything... eh forget it, we all know she basically took my place, so the hell with it. She's last for a reason.  
  
JAMIE- Jamie. Jamie Jamie Jamie. Heh. Jamie. Well... she's sleeping with Eugine. That deserves an award in my oppinion, because the last women Eugine seriously tuched from my knowledge was Sharon, and that was about a decade ago. So there's a medal. She's sitting at my desk as of now. MY DESK. Not hers. It's still really mine, or at least I feel like it is. That was where me and Bobby... interacted many times. I miss them. I miss them all. *Tear*. Even Bobby. And everyone. I want a job back there so bad. I left. I'm a looser. Because this slutty blond is sitting at my desk now, probably with Eugine on it, and all I'm doing is sitting here without anything. I want to go back. I can't believe it. Here I am... successful enough, I have a blond at my desk with a zero IQ, and all I can think about is the desk she's sitting at isn't hers. It's mine. And I don't want her there anymore. I want to be sitting there. With everyone around me. I'll take the drug cases back. I dont' care. I just miss it there. I bet you $10000 that Bobby took Bobby Jr. back there so he could finish up a case. He does that a lot. I'm going over there now. If Bobby's not there I'll talk to anyone that is. Because I don't want Slutty Stringer at my desk anymore. I don't want that. I want to be there. I miss The Practice.  
  
*Okay... that's it you guys. Please send reviews if u read because it's really exciting to get them. I think it is. Anyway, the last line of that was sort of from me also, and from Lindsay in the story. I'm not gunna quit watching TP, but it's just not any good anymore. It's okay, but it bores me. Please let me know what you think of TP and this story... thanks so much for the reviews, and I hope to start another story soon. Seeeee yas!* ~Linz~ 


End file.
